


Falling For You

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Financial Issues, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Idiots in Love, Implied promptis, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Scenting, implied ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto and Ignis head out to their local megamall to get Noctis a birthday present while Gladio keeps him busy. Prompto finds that he's short some money to pay for what he wants to get Noctis. Ignis assures Prompto that he's okay with helping him buy it, and also spoils him with a few other treats. Ignis starts to realize that he's in love with Prompto, just being around him makes his heart race.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small side story related to Domesticated_Cryptid's work Unexpected. Can be read independently, but a lot of the context for the two-shot lies in their work :> this piece happens during Ch 5 of Unexpected
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Lots of cute Promnis pining

Prompto follows Ignis out the door of Noctis' apartment, humming softly as he looks around. He pauses when Ignis steps up to the elevator, rubbing his hands on his jeans as he glances over to the stairs. He'd rather run down those again, and maybe work off some of his extra nervous energy, but he doesn't want to run off on Ignis or anything.

“Are you quite alright, Prompto?” he asks, looking down at him. “You seem almost nervous, is there something on your mind? You are aware you can talk to me?” Despite the fact that Prompto is a beta and it won't be very effective, Ignis does let off a calming scent to try to soothe him.

“Yeah, I'm good. Just haven't really gotten anything for Noct yet, so I'll have to look while we're at market.” Prompto runs a hand through his hair. “And also I'm not like, used to this whole thing yet. I love him so much, I want to make sure I have something he wants, ya know? Like being his friend if I give him something he doesn't like it's probably not as much of a let down.”

“Prompto there's not a chance in the heavens you'd let him down. You could get him a pair of socks or underwear and he'd still thank you. He adores you, plain and simple.” Ignis gives him a soft smile as the doors to the elevators pop open. “So we'll look around the market after I get what we need from the grocery, and we'll find something for you to get for him. Don't worry about any of the fancy stuff, I assure you that you could easily get him something stupid and useless and he'd love you all the more.”

Ignis gently sets a hand on Prompto's back and leads him into the elevator, smiling once more when he sees those pretty blue eyes looking up at him. His teeth are worrying his lip, though. Ignis sighs, reaching up to gently press his thumb against Prompto's lip, releasing it from his teeth.

“Don't do that, darling. You're going to make your lips bleed. Would be a shame.” Ignis drops his hand and clears his throat as he clicks the floor button and stares straight ahead. What had he just done? It made his stomach feel...odd. The way that Noctis makes his stomach feel. And now Prompto is scenting the entire elevator. It smells...confused but excited. At least he's not panicking anymore, Ignis reasons.

Prompto stares straight ahead, not sure what to make of what just happened, but his stomach is fluttering. Ignis had...touched his lips and called him darling. He'd never done that before, and likely wouldn't again, but that's okay. It was thrilling, sending shivers all down his spine, even if it was just for a moment.

“Are you gonna drive?”

“Yes, the place that sells the more exotic ingredients this calls for is a bit far.” Ignis unlocks the car and gets in, looking over at Prompto when he also gets in. Prompto is practically bouncing in excitement and still scenting the entire car. It's...adorable. Ignis can certainly understand what Noctis sees in him. He has no doubt that they will smell like a mated pair by the end of it. The most delightful part, in his opinion, is Prompto doesn't seem to know what he's doing. The smell of gun oil and sunflowers is pervasive but not overwhelming.

“Iggy! look at that camera place! Oh they're hiring, maybe I can get a job there! That'd be so cool!” Prompto smudges the glass with his fingers, then jerks his hand back quickly. “Oh, uh, sorry. It's...uh I'll clean that up! Promise!” he says, putting his hands in his lap and fidgeting with them there, but he's craning his neck to still watch the camera store as long as possible.

“That would be wonderful, you'd be very helpful to the patrons, I'm certain of it. Especially since you just repaired that old film camera. Your skills are incredibly impressive.” Ignis' eyebrows come together. “Not to worry, we pay people to clean the cars my dear. A few finger smudges are hardly something to apologize over.”

Prompto's reaction is...worrisome, to say the least. But he never complained in the past about anything, it was probably nothing. He pats his knee lightly and hums quietly to the radio. The car is filled with a soft silence, Prompto once more vibrating with energy. Ignis loves it, it feels like he has his own excitable energy brewing in his chest sheerly from Prompto's.

“Igs?”

“Yes?” Ignis glances at him. It's usually only Noctis who uses that name on him. Not that he minds, it was just sudden.

“Would you teach me to drive?”

“Oh...sure. Won't your parents teach you? I would've thought they had by now.”

“Uh. I wish. They're out of town a lot, though. So like, they're in Altissia for the next six months and I thought it'd be really cool if I could drive when they got back. They'd be super impressed.” Prompto's eager smile immediately wins him over.

“Of course, Prompto. I'd be glad to teach you.” Ignis can't help but smile back, focusing once more on the route. It's a familiar place for him, but he can tell by the way that Prompto's entire face lights up that he hadn't been before.

“Oh em gee, Iggy, this is like. The biggest mall in all of Lucis!” Prompto bounces in place, his hands waving for a moment before he moves his hands to his hair and tugs lightly, still smiling brightly. “Oh this is so cool!” he says happily.

Ignis parks the car and Prompto is out of it in an instant, hands waving around his head in a way that almost seems patterned.

“Are you alright?” He feels like he's asking this way too often.

“Yeah! I'm just really excited to look around. I know we gotta get back soon, but it's so cool! And there's an awesome camera shop in here that I've always wanted to check out.” Prompto grins at him, hands finally stilling but they're still twitching in his pockets.

“Ah, understandable. I think we have the time to stop by the camera shop while we look for a present for our dearest prince. After this...I can still give you a ride here one day if you'd feel so inclined.”

“Oh dude, really? That'd be boss as hell.” Prompto walks next to him as he weaves between cars, still looking around with that adorable excitement. “Alright, Igs, Igster, Iggy, what's on the list?” he asks, holding a hand out. “Might as well let me help out.”

“I suppose that's true. Give it a look over while I grab our cart.” Ignis steps aside, leaving Prompto with the list. To his credit, he lets Ignis at least make it into the aisle before stepping into the car, Noctis wouldn't have even waited for it to get close enough. “What's first on the list, darling?”

“Let's see...” Prompto starts to read him things, helping grab necessities as they go by. It's such an easy trip, so much easier than shopping with Noctis, he finds.

Prompto doesn't throw random items into the cart, and he reads the list loud enough for Ignis to hear, instead of an exhausted grumble every few minutes. He might have to steal Prompto for more grocery outings in the future, it's much more fun with a bundle of sunshine reading everything off to him.

He checks out, letting Prompto take the bags he holds his hands out for. Another thing that is unusual for shopping trips. Someone else offering to help carry the bags? And taking nearly all of them is impressive. Prompto doesn't look like he has that kind of strength in his arms, but he certainly does, reminding Ignis easily that Prompto is more than just a pretty face.

He's still training to become Crownguard when he turns 18.

The mall is crowded but Prompto slips between people easily, looking around at everything with big, shining eyes. The crowds part in his wake, making room for what people can only assume is his mate, as he smells so strongly of the blond beta now. He blushes softly, nodding his head to a few people.

“Darling, would you like to find a present for Noctis first, or head to your camera outlet?” Ignis asks, making his way to where the boy is frozen in place, staring straight up. They've made it to the most open area of the floorplan, where the mall extends six floors up and has a sunroof. “Beautiful, isn't it? You could spend all day here and not see every store.”

“Yeah...” Prompto whispers. He looks down when Ignis moves away from him, following him to the map nearby.

“Which shop is the one you wanted to see?” There's a few different camera outlets listed, Ignis isn't sure which one is the one Prompto was so excited about.

“Oh, uh...sorry dude shoulda told you earlier. I thought it might be better if we didn't do that today cause like, I'm gonna wanna spend the whole day in there.”

“Are you certain?” Ignis turns to look at him. “I don't mind taking you up there, Prompto, I assure you that you aren't being a bother.”

“I'm sure dude, like. I would literally be in there longer than Noct would be in a tackle shop. Cross my heart.” Prompto smiles at him. “We should get Noct's gifts and head back. I wanna be there when they get home.”

“Alright. I know what I'd like to get him, so we'll stop at this electronic store first, and then we'll look around a bit and find something for you to get him before we head out.”

“Sounds perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis hums softly as he purchases the watch for Noctis. It's one of those new smartphone watches, he hopes it will inspire Noctis to be on time and also not fall out of contact as easily, as his wrist will vibrate when he gets a call or text. He smiles at the cashier, glancing back and getting a little stiff when he doesn't see Prompto.

He knows the beta has a tendency to wander, but it's simply not safe, everyone knows he has connections to the crown prince.

“Did you happen to see where the blond man I walked in with wandered off to?” he asks, inserting the card.

“I think he just stepped back outside. Well, if we're talking about the same guy he kinda ran out of the shop. Is he your mate?” she asks, tucking the receipt into the bag.

“Something like that, certainly. Thank you. Have a wonderful day.” Ignis takes the bag and sets it in with the groceries turning to look for Prompto. Noctis would kill him if he lost Prompto in this mall.

“Have a wonderful day sir, I hope you find him alright.”

Ignis gives her a slight wave as he steps back into the crowded mall floor, looking around until he sees a glimpse of bright blond. He gently pushes between people until he gets nearby, watching Prompto look at his phone then back at the menu of what seems to be a bubble tea place, almost like he can't decide something. But oh his nose is crinkled in that cute way he does when he's thinking too hard about something.

“Did you want to get some bubble teas to drink while we look around?” Ignis asks, casually slipping an arm around Prompto's waist to ward off a creepy guy who was staring nearby. “Which did you want, Prompto?” he asks, looking at the options. There's a few options that contain ebony, he'll certainly try one of those. He glances over at Prompto, who still has that cute little crinkle, Ignis wants to run his finger along it, ease it, but he resists. They aren't dating, it's not something he can just do.

“Nah, I can't...” Prompto puts his phone away, getting ready to leave the little cafe, but Ignis' arm tightens around his waist. “Dude, I definitely can't.”

“Prompto, please allow me to treat you, if money is what you're worried about.” Ignis knows that Prompto isn't rich like Noctis, or even upper middle class. His parents seem to be, but he's seen the Prompto wear clothes until they're full of holes, and even then he always seemed reluctant to let them go. Perhaps it's because they split money between their two homes for work and Prompto. “It wouldn't be a problem.”

“Al-alright,” Prompto says, shifting from foot to foot nervously. He looks at the menu again- _why does everything have to be so sugary? _\- and finally finds something he thinks he'd like. “Can I get the honey and strawberry one?” he asks, pointing awkwardly with the bags in his hands. When Ignis nods and steps forward to order for them, he finds a place to set the bags down while they wait. It was kind of about money, cause there's no way he could get Noct anything even remotely nice if he kept getting himself stuff like this, but also because of how sugary everything is. Like, how could anyone go around drinking these things?__

__Prompto shakes it from his mind, smiling softly when Ignis sits across from him. “Thanks dude, you're like. Super nice n stuff for getting it for me. Aces.” Prompto gives him a peace sign with his tongue poked between his lips._ _

__Ignis' heart skips a beat, but he just clears his throat. “Certainly, anytime.” He gives Prompto a soft smile, looking down at his phone. “Once we find Noctis' present from you we can head out, I stopped off to get his watch already. Do you have any ideas for what you might like to get him?” he asks, looking back to Prompto._ _

__“Uh, well, I was thinking about getting him this really cool new Assassin's Creed thing. It's his favourite game of all time and he hasn't gotten himself the new one, and there's this super limited edition version that comes with a mock hidden blade, Noct has been talking about it for a bit.” Prompto smiles. “I was thinking about checking the game store on the floor above us.”_ _

__Ignis hears his name being called. “That sounds good, we'll head there.” He stands and grabs their drinks, pushing Prompto's over to him. “I hope this is good. Let's split the bags a little more evenly so no one drops anything while we're shopping. Also, I got this for you.” Ignis holds out a little plastic wrapped cake pop, shaped and frosted to look like a chocobo._ _

__“Oh! That's so cute!” Prompto takes it gently, snapping a picture of it before opening it. “Oh, it's lemon flavoured. Yummy.” He smiles happily as he tosses the trash and picks up some of the bags, holding his drink in his other hand. He leans on Ignis as they head up another escalator, looking around at everything with wide eyed wonder still. It's all so bright and fun around, and his drink tastes _amazing_._ _

__“Ohh, there it is, Igs! See that!” he says excitedly, squeezing past Ignis to run excitedly over to the game shop. He looks at the price and pulls his phone out to double check his bank account and...he's short by a little bit. He bites his lip and shrugs. Maybe he can get Noctis something else? It was a little bit cheaper on the online store, but he supposes he'd have had to pay shipping. He backs up and glances around. The figures usually aren't too pricey, maybe he can find something nice, he reasons._ _

__“Prompto? Darling, is this not it here?” Ignis asks and he's so sweet._ _

__Prompto doesn't turn to look at him because he thinks he might be about to cry. It sucks so much that he can't be the person to get Noctis nice things. The other two always get him nice stuff and constantly and Noctis gives him so many presents and he can never repay him for it._ _

__“Prompto?” Ignis' voice is softer. He can smell the alpha getting closer to him, and he's trying so hard to calm himself down._ _

__“Yeah dude?” he asks, voice not shaking. He smiles over his shoulder at him. “Yeah that's it but I wasn't so sure anymore, cause you know, there's some really cool figurines here too and-” he cuts himself off. He can tell Ignis doesn't believe him. “I'm short. It's okay, guess one of the bills came out or something. I'll just get him something else.”_ _

__Ignis frowns softly and looks at the display again. It's...not even that pricy, in his opinion. But it really puts things into perspective for him. “Prompto, perhaps I can put some money down for you to purchase it. I know he'll really enjoy it.”_ _

__“N-no dude, like. I mean, I totally don't want you to have to do that, it's not fair of me to ask-”_ _

__“I'm offering. You aren't asking.” Ignis pats his back softly. “Please, allow me. If it makes you feel any better, I can give you some errands to run for me to earn it back but it's wholly unnecessary in my opinion. You hardly ever ask for help and it's perfectly fine with me.”_ _

__“U-uh, yeah sure. Yeah, if you'll let me earn it back I guess it could be okay.” Prompto looks up at it again. “Okay, that's cool. You're really nice, Iggy. I don't really say that often but you are super sweet. And it means a lot to me that you're always so nice.” He smiles brightly, leaning over to hug him softly. “You can have me do anything, I'm pretty good at cleaning houses or working on gardens or stuff like that.” He grabs a box and carries it up to the counter, giving what he has in cash, paying what else he has on card. The balance isn't obscenely high when Ignis hands over a sleek black card, and Prompto isn't jealous but he does wish he could just...do that. Just hand over a card and not have to worry._ _

__“All done, why don't you get headed towards the car? I saw something in here that Noctis would like, and I'd like to get it for him,” Ignis says, helping Prompto take the bags. “I'll bring your drink out in a moment, here's the keys darling.”_ _

__Prompto smiles happily and nods. “Cool!” He takes the keys and heads out of the mall, practically exuding sunshine as he goes._ _

__Ignis waits until he's gone before placing a special order for another one of that box, having it shipped to his own residence. He wants Prompto to be able to enjoy it too, and it's too limited time to get it later around Prompto's birthday._ _

__He catches up to the bubbly beta just outside of the mall, taking the keys once more as he helps him find the car._ _

__“Now to go home and get everything prepared. The dessert does need a bit of time to rise,” Ignis says, heading back to the main street. “Thank you for coming here with me, Prompto, it was rather kind of you. We won't have much prepwork for the baked goods, but if you'd like to set up anything in the apartment and wrap the presents for our dear Noctis, that would be fantastic.”_ _

__

__“Sounds good! I'll help in the kitchen if you need, and I'll wrap the presents.” Prompto hums happily, and damn he's scenting the entire car again, this time a hint of honey joining the mix._ _

__Ignis' heart is absolutely racing. He's not sure how he's supposed to survive when the beta is just so _intoxicatingly_ adorable. He glances over at him then locks his eyes on the road again. Just make it home, Ignis, you have too much to do to get distracted by one of Noctis' other mates._ _


End file.
